There are many different types of gaming consoles currently available for operating a video game. For example, Microsoft®, Sony® and Nintendo® manufacture the Xbox®, PlayStation® and Wii® gaming consoles, respectively. The gaming consoles typically include a game controller so that a user can control the operation of the video game.
Some known game controllers include a form of actuator system for the operation of control of the functions of the video games. Actuators, buttons or other depressible or manually operable devices are typically used for controlling discrete actions such as the firing of a weapon or an attack command. It is known to provide a button or actuator which is intended to be operable by the index finger of a user; such buttons are commonly known as triggers.
At times, dependent upon the video game being played, it can be necessary to depress the trigger a distance before the trigger initiation point is reached and the command actually acknowledged. This renders part of the depressing action futile. Likewise, after the command has been operated, it is often possible to carry out further depression of the trigger past the trigger initiation point. This further depression is unnecessary and may also be disadvantageous.
Furthermore, in other situations in some video games, the strength of a command is increased or decreased dependent upon how frequently the trigger is depressed. As such, depressing the trigger the whole distance is unnecessary and excessive for the command or operation required.
It is desirable to have a controller, particularly for gaming applications, that is more responsive or has less scope for allowing unnecessary over-movement by the user of the controller. It is also desirable to provide a trigger mechanism which can be readily adjusted dependent upon the game being controlled to alter the degree of travel of the trigger mechanism.
Due to the rapidly expanding gaming market and development of involved games invoking considerable player input, it is desirable for players to be able to customise their controllers in order to gain increased control in a variety of gaming circumstances.
The present invention seeks to improve upon or at least mitigate some of the problems associated with controllers of the prior art by providing a game controller, which includes an adjustable trigger system that has a mechanism to allow the end user to control or recalibrate the maximum and/or minimum trigger positions.